<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мэдчестер by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212807">Мэдчестер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 Hour Party People (2002), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Joy Division (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Concerts, Crowley loves music, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manchester, New wave - Freeform, Other, Post-Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В начале восьмидесятых пост-панк и новая волна захватили Манчестер и покорили Лондон. Кроули подозрительно часто ходит на концерты. Азирафаэль пытается понять, что демон там забыл.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мэдчестер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминание самоубийства и курение (автор сам не курит и другим не советует, но в указанный период дымили все, и хорошо, если это были обычные сигареты).<br/>Кроссовер с фильмом Майкла Уинтерботтома «Круглосуточные тусовщики» (2002).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Английская революция двадцатого века началась в 1976 году в Манчестере. Она была музыкальной, не такой разрушительной, как все предыдущие, но по силе влияния на последующие поколения ни в чём не уступала правительственному перевороту.<br/><br/>На легендарном концерте Sex Pistols в Фри-Трейд-Холле присутствовало человек тридцать или сорок. Не очень много по любым меркам. Но именно там произошло очень важное событие: вместе с остальными зрителями пытался танцевать Тони Уилсон, будущий основатель «Фэктори Рекордс» и клуба «Асьенда». Выступление Джонни Роттена и компании настолько его потрясло, что Уилсон, не сходя с места, принял два судьбоносных решения: пригласил их в свою передачу на телевидении и задумался о создании собственной звукозаписывающей компании.<br/><br/>Тем вечером в зале находился ещё один Тони. Точнее, Энтони Дж. Кроули. Он внимательно смотрел на происходящую на сцене анархию и думал, что ему очень хочется придушить звукорежиссёра. И что не совсем тёзку следует познакомить с Мартином Хэннетом до того, как тот начнёт воплощать свои безумные мечты в реальность. Кроули нравился чистый и атмосферный звук, а Хэннет разбирался в этом вопросе как никто. Он даже ходил в поля записывать тишину. Будет здорово, если однажды на кассете вместо тишины окажется голос Тони Уилсона, желательно несущего какую-нибудь псевдоинтеллектуальную чушь.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль всего этого, конечно, не знал. Он чувствовал некоторое возмущение в воздухе, общее недовольство и вместе с тем желание творить что-то новое, неповторимое и до неприличия дикое. Но ему хватало тех немногих пластинок с сонатами, симфониями и вальсами, которые он купил вместе с первой моделью граммофона. Поэтому вопли <span>«Я Антихрист, я анархист, я не знаю, чего хочу, но знаю, как это получить»</span> не произвели на него впечатления. И он никак не связал случайно услышанную по радио песню с тем фактом, что впервые за невообразимое количество лет на предложение пообедать вместе Кроули ответил очень неожиданным образом. А ведь Азирафаэль позвал его в кафе у вокзала Виктория, где подавали изумительные пончики, это первое. И обычно подобные предложения исходили от демона, и ангел всегда соглашался (хотя и не сразу), это второе.<br/><br/>— Прости, — вздохнул Кроули. — Сегодня я не могу. У меня концерт в Манчестере.<br/><br/>— Би-боп? — сморщил нос Азирафаэль. Отказ, пусть мягкий и полный сожаления, неприятно его задел, в чём он ни за что бы себе не признался.<br/><br/>— Би-боп, — согласился Кроули, явно не желая спорить. — Может, на следующей неделе?<br/><br/>— На следующей неделе у меня инвентаризация, — отрезал Азирафаэль и повесил трубку. Через минуту он устыдился своего детского поведения, но перезванивать Кроули не стал. Наверняка тот через несколько дней сам зайдёт в книжный магазин и пригласит его в какой-нибудь ресторанчик в Мэрилебоне. Азирафаэль подуется для вида, за ужином Кроули отдаст ему свой десерт, и всё будет как прежде.<br/><br/>И если утром в магазин доставили белые чайные розы в огромном горшке, перевязанное красной ленточкой первое издание «Рождественской песни» Чарльза Диккенса и коробку конфет, то всем остальным, как наверху, так и внизу, знать об этом было совершенно необязательно.<br/><br/>Тем не менее Азирафаэль жалел, что не мог проявить благодарность открыто. Кроули дарил ему подарки вот так — присылал с курьером анонимные посылки или невзначай оставлял разные, но такие приятные мелочи на столе в магазине — не от хорошей жизни, а вынужденно. Потому что, если бы об этом узнал Гавриил, простым выговором бы Азирафаэль не отделался. <br/><br/>Он поставил горшок на подоконник, сунул в рот восхитительно шоколадную конфету, открыл «Рождественскую песнь» и забыл и про Манчестер, и про песню Sex Pistols.<br/><br/>Но мир, как и Тони Уилсон, о ней не забыл, и в 1979 году музыкальная революция вышла на новый уровень. Всё в том же Манчестере.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что журналисты «Нью Мьюзикал Экспресс» называли панком, панк-роком и новой волной. Если честно, всё это его ни капли не интересовало, в отличие от новых книжных поступлений и замечаний от начальства. Всё же одна загадка уже три года не давала ему покоя. Кроули часто ездил в Манчестер и практически не вылезал из лондонских клубов. На все расспросы он неизменно отвечал:<br/><br/>— Я на концерт, ангел. Тебе эта музыка не понравится. Но завтра можем поесть блинчиков, я угощаю. <br/><br/>Это было очень подозрительно. Сначала Азирафаэль подумал, что Ад вдохновился лозунгом СССР «пятилетку за три года» и приказал Кроули установить рекорд по искушениям. Юноши и девушки с неокрепшими умами, которые носили одежду исключительно чёрного цвета, красились, словно мексиканский праздник мёртвых наступал каждый день, и слушали грохот, именуемый современной музыкой, подходили для этой цели лучше всего. <br/><br/>Да, в прошлом Кроули предпочитал искушать птиц более высокого полёта — премьер-министров, послов, кардиналов в Ватикане и так далее, поэтому бедные студенты и вчерашние выпускники по сравнению с ними казались мелкими сошками. С другой стороны, он продолжал приклеивать к мостовой пенсы и шиллинги с довольной ухмылкой, так что кто бы говорил.<br/><br/>Однако баланс добра и зла сохранялся, Гавриил не приставал к Азирафаэлю с требованиями творить чудеса с удвоенной силой, и, наверное, дело всё-таки было не в искушениях. Но тогда в чём?<br/><br/>В один из вечеров Азирафаэль не выдержал и решительно закрыл за собой дверь магазина. Он никогда не задавался вопросом, как Кроули нашёл его в Бастилии или той церкви в 1941 году. Для них чувствовать присутствие друг друга было так же легко, как дышать. <br/><br/>Азирафаэль сосредоточился и последовал в ночь за всполохами красного и золотого. Они привели его в небольшой клуб на окраине Лондона. В воздухе стеной стоял сигаретный дым, и Азирафаэль не сразу разглядел Кроули в правом углу рядом со сценой. <br/><br/>Вокалист со странной повязкой вокруг головы (Святые небеса, это правда был хвост настоящего енота?!) выкрикивал в микрофон:<br/><br/>— <span>Предложим тебе работу мечты: чай разносить на Би-би-си…</span><br/><br/>Кроули текст песни определённо веселил: он фыркал и не обращал внимания, что сигарета у него в руке догорела почти до фильтра.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль не мог отвести взгляда от его длинных, изящных пальцев и ногтей, покрытых чёрным лаком. Вспомнилось, как однажды, после того, как Гавриил приказал ангелу явиться наверх и отчитал за превышение месячного лимита чудес, на выходе из здания, которое для проходящих мимо людей выглядело как огромный деловой центр, он столкнулся с Кроули. Тот задумчиво курил, глядя на серое предгрозовое небо.<br/><br/>— Тебя тоже вызвали на ковёр? — спросил он.<br/><br/>— Три недели без возможности творить чудеса, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. — Но я должен был вылечить ту девочку и её брата!<br/><br/>— А ещё спасти трёх котят от утопления, одного пьяного моряка от самоубийства, трёх игроков в карты от разорения и владельца кафе на углу от банкротства, — пробормотал Кроули. <br/><br/>— В том кафе подают лучшие блинчики в Лондоне! — Азирафаэль почувствовал, что краснеет. Кажется, это блюдо гарантировало ему неприятности со времён французской революции, но он был не в силах от него отказаться. — А тебя за что отругали?<br/><br/>— Хастур наябедничал Вельзевул, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Видишь ли, я отлыниваю от оргий и таким образом подрываю корпоративный дух. — Он протянул Азирафаэлю портсигар: — Будешь? К Сатане их оргии, там даже приличного вина нет.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль подумал и взял одну сигарету. Кроули поднёс к ней зажигалку. Вспыхнуло и заплясало маленькое пламя, обычное, не из Ада. Азирафаэль затянулся и закашлялся с непривычки.<br/><br/>— Интересно, на Небесах тоже запрещено курить в помещении? — вздохнул Кроули. — Там это хотя бы логично, курение — вредная привычка, грех и всё такое. Но Внизу-то зачем?<br/><br/>— Пожароопасная ситуация? — предположил Азирафаэль.<br/><br/>— Риск пожара? В Аду? Ты серьёзно, ангел? — Кроули бросил окурок в урну и вытащил из портсигара новую сигарету. — Хотя лизать стены они правильно запретили…<br/><br/>Азирафаэль поёжился.<br/><br/>— Не могу представить, что кому-то захочется лизать стену. Это же негигиенично!<br/><br/>Кроули взмахнул рукой:<br/><br/>— Лучше не спрашивай. Ещё одну, или на сегодня искушений достаточно?<br/><br/>Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на недокуренную сигарету и покачал головой.<br/><br/>— Боюсь, мне пора домой. До встречи, надеюсь, что скорой.<br/><br/>— Завтра в парке Сент-Джеймс, два часа дня, — сказал Кроули. — Обсудим, как тебе творить чудеса, чтобы другие эфирные создания были не в курсе.<br/><br/>Воспоминание растаяло в пахнущем никотином дыму. Кроули затушил окурок пальцами и отхлебнул из бокала с пивом. Азирафаэль не думал, что демон пьёт что-нибудь, кроме вина. Ну или в крайнем случае — виски.<br/><br/>— Ангел? Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/><br/>Разумеется, Кроули его заметил. В одежде, которую не разбирающийся в истории моды человек назвал бы просто викторианским стилем, Азирафаэль выделялся на танцполе как одинокое дерево в пустыне.<br/><br/>— Мне стало интересно, — уклончиво ответил он. — А ты чем занят, склоняешь кого-то на сторону зла?<br/><br/>— Нет, — лениво протянул Кроули. — Я наслаждаюсь плодами своих трудов. Знаешь песню «Анархия в Соединённом королевстве»?<br/><br/>— Слышал, — скривился Азирафаэль.<br/><br/>— Так вот — это моя заслуга.<br/><br/>— В смысле? <br/><br/>— Ну, слова и музыку ребята написали сами. Я никогда не вмешиваюсь в творческий процесс. А сделать так, чтобы песня звучала из каждого утюга, как раз по моей части.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль покачал головой.<br/><br/>— Всё-таки ты любишь устраивать революции. <br/><br/>— Те, где людям не отрубают головы с помощью гильотины, — да.<br/><br/>После, когда концерт закончился, Кроули отвёз Азирафаэля домой. Он даже ехал со скоростью меньше шестидесяти миль в час, что было на него не похоже. А потом, распив бутылочку Шато Шеваль Блан 1956 года, они до утра спорили о преимуществах автомобилей перед экипажами с лошадьми. Тем не менее вопрос, что Кроули делал на концерте, если не искушал, остался открытым.<br/><br/>Снова последовать за ним в клуб Азирафаэль не осмелился. Он боялся, что и так привлёк к себе слишком много нежелательного внимания. Нехорошо получится, если из-за этого пострадает Кроули. Он как-то упомянул, что Ад не присылает писем с претензиями, и это значило, что наказание за проступок, реальный или мнимый, было куда более серьёзным.<br/><br/>Всё же долго мучиться сомнениями Азирафаэлю не пришлось: через три недели ему представился случай посетить концерт вместе с Кроули на вполне законных основаниях.<br/><br/>— Ты отправишься в Манчестер и поможешь одному молодому человеку, — приказал Гавриил. <br/><br/>— А как… — начал Азирафаэль.<br/><br/>— Ты всё поймешь, когда окажешься на месте, — перебил его Гавриил, и связь с Небесами прервалась.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль оглянулся вокруг, убедился, что он совершенно точно один, и позвонил Кроули.<br/><br/>— Я тебя с удовольствием подвезу, — обрадовался тот. — Тем более что сегодня выступает моя любимая группа, Joy Division. Вряд ли ты оценишь по достоинству саму музыку, но стихи Иэн Кёртис пишет потрясающие, ты увидишь.<br/><br/>Энтузиазм Кроули был заразительным, и Азирафаэль поймал себя на том, что ждёт этот вечер с нетерпением.<br/><br/>Ровно в девятнадцать ноль-ноль Кроули припарковал Бентли рядом со зданием, которое походило на заброшенный заводской цех, а не на клуб или концертный зал.<br/><br/>— Ты уверен, что это здесь? — спросил Азирафаэль.<br/><br/>— Я сам помогал выбирать это место, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Пошли.<br/><br/>Внутри помещение выглядело так же неуютно, во многом из-за яркого и резкого света.<br/><br/>— Тони! — к Кроули подлетел мужчина с острым носом и растрёпанными кудрявыми волосами. — Очень рад тебя видеть. Ты сегодня не один?<br/><br/>— Это мой друг, Эзра Фелл, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Эзра, это Тони Уилсон, руководитель местного бедлама. Как дела с афишами, привезли?<br/><br/>Уилсон схватился за волосы (вот почему они торчали во все стороны) и простонал:<br/><br/>— Нет ещё. А после концерта они потеряют всякий смысл. — Он повернулся к Азирафаэлю и объяснил: — Обычно пишут «Фабрика закрывается», а мне показалось, будет круто написать «Фабрика открывается». Впрочем, какая теперь разница? Располагайтесь, пиво за мой счёт, а я пойду проверю, как дела у Иэна. Утром он неважно себя чувствовал.<br/><br/>С этими словами Уилсон унёсся куда-то за сцену.<br/><br/>— Надеюсь, ему уже лучше, — пробормотал Кроули и щёлкнул пальцами.<br/><br/>— Небольшое демоническое чудо? — произнёс Азирафаэль. — Разве в Аду на них нет ограничений?<br/><br/>— Использование чудес в сугубо личных целях у нас только поощряется. Главное, чтобы меня при этом никто не благодарил за доброту — в этом случае у меня будут неприятности, — ответил Кроули.<br/><br/>— Тогда позволь угостить тебя тем, что подают в этом заведении.<br/><br/>— Не откажусь.<br/><br/>Когда они устроились у барной стойки с бокалами светлого эля, Кроули наклонился к Азирафаэлю и заговорщицки прошептал:<br/><br/>— Проблема с афишами — моих рук дело. В типографии долго не могли выбрать нужный оттенок жёлтого.<br/><br/>— Кроули!<br/><br/>— Что? Я демон, а мелкая пакость демону в радость. Кроме того, никто не пострадал. Все, кто хотел сюда прийти, уже тут.<br/><br/>К тому моменту, как Уилсон объявил: «А сейчас, дамы и господа, Joy Division!» — Азирафаэль успел выпить три бокала эля (с возмущённым видом, чтобы никто не счёл, что его веселят проделки Кроули), и в голове теперь приятно шумело. Возможно, Кроули был прав, и современная музыка не так уж и плоха.<br/><br/>— <span>Она повернулась, взяла меня за руку, сказав: «Я снова потеряла контроль». И мне никогда не узнать и не понять, почему она сказала: «Я потеряла контроль»…</span><br/><br/>Зрители у сцены танцевали так, будто впали в транс или пытались подражать вокалисту.<br/><br/>— Он как-то странно двигается, — сказал Азирафаэль.<br/><br/>— О, — на лице Кроули промелькнуло сочувствие. — Бедный парень. По-хорошему, Кёртису вообще нельзя выходить на сцену.<br/><br/>— Почему?<br/><br/>— У него эпилепсия. А все эти прожекторы и освещение в целом в любой момент могут спровоцировать приступ.<br/><br/>Кроули как в воду глядел. Кёртис зашатался, захрипел и непременно рухнул бы под ноги тех, кто стоял в первом ряду, но Азирафаэль провёл рукой снизу вверх, и он выпрямился и продолжил петь. Задание Гавриила было выполнено, но уходить не хотелось.<br/><br/>Голос Кёртиса, пропитанные болью строчки завораживали. <br/><br/>— <span>Радио, прямая трансляция… Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй под радио… </span><br/><br/>А ударные, неумолимые, в невозможном ритме «быстрее, но медленнее», вели за собой и вызывали не поддававшиеся определению эмоции. Поэтому Азирафаэль не возражал особо, когда Кроули затащил его за кулисы, чтобы познакомить с участниками группы. <br/><br/>Тони Уилсон картинно возмущался, что афиши привезли как раз тогда, когда прозвучала последняя песня. <br/><br/>— Зато оттенок жёлтого подобран идеально, — успокоил его барабанщик Joy Division Стивен Моррис.<br/><br/>— Это замечательно, но что мне делать с этой макулатурой?<br/><br/>— Пусть ребята поставят на них автографы, и можно будет их продать по три фунта за штуку.<br/><br/>— А не дороговато ли?<br/><br/>— Эй, — вмешался гитарист Бернард Самнер. — Давайте лучше выпьем за наш успех. Ура, бля, мы едем в США!<br/><br/>Кроули наблюдал за ними с мягкой, искренней улыбкой, поэтому Азирафаэль не жалел о том, что попал в свой обожаемый магазин лишь на следующее утро.<br/><br/>Май 1980-го подкрался незаметно. Азирафаэль сидел в любимом кресле и думал, что будет скучать по Кроули. Тот собирался ехать в Америку вместе с Joy Division и практически вибрировал от предвкушения. Азирафаэль настолько глубоко погрузился в размышления, что, когда час классической музыки на радио прервали ради экстренного сообщения, он не сразу осознал услышанное.<br/><br/>«Вокалист Joy Division покончил с собой, тело обнаружила его жена Дебора…»<br/><br/>«Иэну Кёртису было 23 года…»<br/><br/>«Причины самоубийства…»<br/><br/>Азирафаэль выключил радио и уставился в одну точку.<br/><br/>Гавриил дал ему задание предотвратить приступ эпилепсии у бедного юноши, но ничего не сказал насчёт того, что ангел мог спасти его душу.<br/><br/>Азирафаэль не удивился, когда вечером в его магазин ввалился Кроули и поставил на стол дюжину бутылок пива. Почему-то это казалось уместным.<br/><br/>Кроули молчал и много курил. Пепел был везде: на полу, диванных подушках и у него на коленях, но Азирафаэль не сделал ему ни одного замечания. До него наконец дошло, почему Кроули ходил на все эти концерты — просто ему нравилась эта музыка, нравились люди, её исполняющие, и Иэн Кёртис ему нравился тоже. Азирафаэль не знал, как его утешить, поэтому, не говоря ни слова, открыл новую бутылку «Гиннесса». <br/><br/>Кроули ушёл после полуночи, взревел мотор Бентли, и в следующий раз они увиделись лишь через три года. <br/><br/>Оставшиеся в живых участники Joy Division сменили название на New Order, пригласили к себе клавишницу Джиллиан Гилберт, и в 1983 году вышла одна из их самых известных песен — «Blue Monday». Кроули она должна была прийтись по душе.<br/><br/>Узнав, что у New Order этим вечером концерт в Лондоне, Азирафаэль купил два билета и направился в Мэйфейр.<br/><br/>Кроули открыл дверь в джинсах и футболке с изображением обложки первого альбома Joy Division — звуковые волны на чёрном фоне, — без очков и босиком.<br/><br/>— Ангел? Я приехал вчера. Откуда?..<br/><br/>— Интуиция, — Азирафаэль протянул ему билеты. — Я подумал…<br/><br/>Кроули улыбнулся, радостно, почти нежно.<br/><br/>— Я только надену ботинки. Возьмёшь бутылку красного на кухне? <br/><br/>— В клубы не принято ходить со своими напитками.<br/><br/>— Тебе напомнить, что я демон?<br/><br/>— Мелкая пакость демону в радость?<br/><br/>— Вот именно. К тому же ты терпеть не можешь пиво, так ведь?<br/><br/>Азирафаэль кивнул и подумал: Кроули вернулся. Теперь всё будет хорошо.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>